


Hidden Tattoos

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [50]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Hannibal has some hidden tattoos





	Hidden Tattoos

#11- Hidden tattoos

Will was massaging Hannibal’s back when he noticed something red on his lower back. Will pulled up Hannibal’s shirt as far as he could revealing a huge red stag tattooed across Hannibal’s back, “When did you get this!?”

“College. I was drunk, it seemed smart at the time,” Hannibal sighed. Will ran his hand down one antler, mesmerized by it’s curves and details. Hannibal sighed and arched into Will’s touch. The ex-cop smiled as Hannibal shivered involuntarily at his touch, “Wow, it’s gorgeous.”

“Nonsense Will it was a stupid thing done by a stupid teenager,” Hannibal huffed. Will kissed the tip of the antler which was at Hannibal’s shoulder joint and worked his way down the tattoo all the way to the ex-doctor’s waist band. Hannibal whispered praise the entire time telling Will how wonderful he was. Will flipped him over and kissed his neck, “Any other tattoos I should know about?”

“Maybe if we move things to the bedroom I’ll show you,” Hannibal winked. Will practically drug Hannibal to their shared room. That’s also how he discovered the mushroom tattooed on Hannibal’s ass.


End file.
